


i call it magic (when i’m with you)

by fueledbyalicia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyalicia/pseuds/fueledbyalicia
Summary: Emma gets injured breaking up a bar fight and she doesn’t hesitate to show up at Regina’s house after. For what, you may ask? You’ll have to read to find out o.O





	i call it magic (when i’m with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellas, if you’re reading this right now, thanks for clicking on my story! Please drop a kudos and a comment, I would greatly appreciate it! (Even negative ones, constructive criticism is how we learn). Also, I’d love you eternally if you checked out my Supercorp one-shot You Win Some, You Lose Some!

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“It wasn’t my fault!”

 

The clock struck 11:30 p.m. in Storybrooke when Emma Swan appeared in a cloud of silver smoke at Regina Mills’ home, a gash on her cheek from her bottom eyelid to the corner of her mouth. The brunette had been reading while nursing a scotch when the blonde showed up, Regina’s first instinct to manifest a fireball dissipating immediately upon seeing the injured woman.

 

And now they were at the former Evil Queen’s kitchen table, Regina tending to Emma’s wound as the latter grit her teeth to refrain from using profanity.

 

“You blocked a shattered beer bottle with your face, Emma!”

 

“The dwarfs get angry when they’re drunk, I was doing my job! Also, you just used my first name.”

 

The Savior looked unbelievably smug despite her current condition and Regina couldn’t help pausing her ministrations, allotting several moments to sweep her eyes over Emma, admitting quietly, “Seeing the person I care about most in pain warrants lower inhibitions.”

 

The thumb resting on the sheriff’s unaffected half of her face moved across a defined cheekbone, too loving to be platonic and Emma countered weakly, “It’s just a cut, I’m fine.”

 

Regina raised a solitary brow, questioning in rebuttal, “Then why am I patching you up?”

 

Emma flashed her counterpart a toothy grin, expression turning impish and _oh, god,_ Regina was _so screwed._

 

“I think you’ll use any excuse to be close to me, Madame Mayor.”

 

An eye roll and a scoff must’ve been what Emma was expecting as Regina stepped back because the blonde was quick to catch the older woman’s wrist, standing from her seat to press her lips to the ones she so often found herself staring at.

 

Emma was predicting that Regina would tear away, slap her maybe for not asking first but hands came to rest at the base of her neck then, tugging until their bodies were flush. Emma’s arms circled a curvy waist as they kissed tenderly, the atmosphere encompassing the pair reverent. Their conversations and body language frequently boasted coquettish undertones but this embrace was doting, almost sickeningly saccharine in contrast to their typical demeanors.

 

“So the useless lesbians finally snogged, I see.”

 

Emma and Regina startled at the intrusion, shooting daggers at a smirking Zelena who was twisting one of the house keys between her fingers.

 

“Ah, dear sister of mine, would you be so kind as to fuck off? We’re in the middle of something.”

 

Zelena cackled and gave Regina the bird, shooting Emma a wink before suggesting casually, “You should put some Neosporin on that monstrosity.”

 

The strained smile Emma shot Zelena would’ve made Regina laugh if it were any other circumstance but the blonde’s pupils were blown, lips bruised and Regina _really_ just wanted to pick up where they left off.

 

“Thanks, now please leave.”

 

Zelena threw her hands up in surrender prior to sauntering back the way she came, calling from the hall, “I’ll come back for dinner tomorrow in case blondie is still here in the morning!”

 

The front door slammed with the ex-Wicked’s departure and the women were alone once again. Silence hung in the air briefly until Regina stated in a daze, “You kissed me.”

 

Emma took a deep breath and replied happily, “You kissed me back.”

 

The brunette chuckled, taking purchase of red leather lapels, reducing that treacherous distance. 

 

“You’re still an idiot.”

 

“Your idiot?”

 

Regina beamed giddily, feeling juvenile for how elated the proposition made her but she didn’t care because she was the only one who got to kiss Emma Swan breathless, the only one who got to lean her forehead against the Savior’s, the only one who got to be possessive over the younger woman.

 

“ _My_ idiot, indeed.”


End file.
